


Of Children and Nephews

by Joblesswriter



Series: Meme Fills of LJ Kink Meme by Joblesswriter [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Talk of heirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joblesswriter/pseuds/Joblesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: After they reclaim Erebor, there's an influx of noblewomen vying for Thorin's hand. He's talking with one of them and they get on the topic of children. Somehow, he comes to mention that, even if he had a child, Fili would still be next in line and then Kili saying that "they came first". She (thinking of her future children)says something along the lines of "they're only your nephews". If she had been a male, she would have been dead. As she is a female, he allows her to live.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=10077717#t10077717">Prompt here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Children and Nephews

****

“Of Children and Nephews”

After they reclaimed Erebor there’d been an influx of noblewomen vying for Thorin’s hand. He could not recall how many had requested an audience or how many he’d refused. Princesses, daughters of wealthy dwarves, political contacts and the occasional beggar’s daughter who pretended to be from a noble family background. Thorin was never interested and didn’t think he could ever be. His eyes lay elsewhere and his bones felt weary and old. If there’d been anything he desired it was his gold and he’d achieved to get it back. 

Seated on his throne in the large halls of Erebor, he received another guest. Though she had come to him under the pretences of being Priestess of the Lord of Light, travelled wide and far to honour him in the name of the house of Baratheon of Dragonstone, Thorin could tell that her real intentions were to woo him.

For the lady before him, dressed in a deliciously tempting dress of red, licked her ruby lips and seemed to enchant him with her eyes. “It is the majesty of it all,” She proclaimed, “And the luck and guidance given to me by my Gods that brought me to your realm.”

Thorin inclined his head. “Aye, a lady like yourself has made quite the journey to reach Erebor.”

“I would not have remained at home after the news of your kin winning back the throne. Defeating a dragon must be very impressive.”

“Aye, Impressive if not a tad foolish.” Thorin’s grin expanded.

“How’s that so, milord?” The lady in red asked, and cocked her head.

“Coming from the North you should know. One of your neighbouring countries is led by a Queen who seems to have special connections with them.”

When she understood who he meant, the lady flashed him a smile. “Worry not, my King. With me by your side you shall never fear dragons or the barbarian Queen.”

Thorin huffed. “I’ve never feared ladies.”

“Then perhaps you should.”

“Melisandre, lady of Asshai, I will not be persuaded to change my mind about the females in our society. They are not to be feared.”

“Not even if they hold magic as precious as my own?” Melisandre replied, her words turning bitter but her smile remained, for the sake of wooing him. 

Beside him, Kíli stirred. Since Fíli was out on a political quest to try and establish peace with the Elves of Mirkwood, Kíli had taken over his place next to the King as his right hand. The boy was obviously growing tired of the lady’s attempts to steal his uncle’s heart. Attempts, the boy visibly frowned at, and seemed to be to no avail.

“A stubborn dwarf cannot be convinced.” Kíli said, harsher than would seem polite. “We know why you say this and advertise yourself so. You came to win my uncle’s hand.”

Melisandre didn’t flinch but instead her smile grew wider and her eyes lit up. “So you’ve seen my intentions.”

“They weren’t hard to miss.” The young dwarf grumbled his reply, but was cast a warning glare by his uncle and bit his tongue to keep silent.

“Indeed, I have come to court the king. After having heard he did not have a queen I felt temptation get the better of me. I might not be born to royalty but my skills make up for that which I lack by birth. I would not have come if I would not attribute to his reign.” Her tongue was swift and Kíli found himself blinking at her, being at a loss of clever replies.

His uncle’s hand flexed in front of him as if he wanted to hold him back. “If you deem yourself so worthy of being at my side,” The king said in a low, raspy voice, “Pray tell me what would happen if we were to share bed?”

Melisandre’s eyes turned to mischief as she obviously envisaged the many pleasant things that could occur if she and the dwarf king shared chambers. “I’d make you feel fulfilled and thrill you to the very core.”

“And offspring?” Thorin replied, his eyes narrowing.

“I’ll bear my king any child he’d need. I’ll gladly offer him heirs.”

Thorin’s sudden laugh caused her to look up at him, confused. Kíli, next to him, didn’t share his happy sentiment and instead scowled at the lady before snapping at her harshly. “Heirs! Our king already has them.”

Melisandre tilted her head to look pensively at the dwarf king but did not speak. She waited her turn and watched as the king stopped laughing and told Kíli that his comments had been enough. Then he turned to face the lady in red.

“You speak wisely, like a noblewoman who took her time to study common replies.” Melisandre huffed but did not interrupt the king as he lectured her. “Even if I were to have a child of my own it would not be an heir. Fíli would still be next in line. It is as law prescribes. You outlanders seem to forget our dwarvish rule.”

The lady in red bowed her head and Kíli took another step forward. “Aye, think about that. We were here first.” He thrust a finger at his chest proudly, brown eyes gleaming with the urge to gain recognition. 

Melisandre’s eyes darted to the floor, then to the side of the room, studying the pillars as her mind wandered for a proper reply. She did not find one.

“My king, they’re only your nephews.”

Her reply shocked Thorin who gripped the arm of his throne hard and almost lifted himself out of his seat. “Such a comment would have you decapitated.” His voice had become dangerous and low, and his eyes flashed with anger.

Kíli had already reached for his sword but was told to stay put. 

“Tell the red witch to remove herself from my kingdom and have her known had she been a man I’d have her killed. But as a woman she will suffer punishment enough through life. Be gone with her.”

Thorin raised his hand and his guarding dwarves came to carry Melisandre away. His blue eyes sought the brown ones of his nephew.

“It seems to go like this every time.” Thorin whispered to him, and Kíli nodded.

“Don’t despair, uncle. You might find the one for you. And if not, you’ll have your mountain and your gold.”

Thorin beckoned for him to take a step closer and then held him in an embrace, kissing the top of his nephew’s head.

“Aye, and my two nephews to look out for me.”


End file.
